Just a Dream
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: slight songfic to Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. More details inside. Jo/zane fic, will be a three-shot with a happy ending, please read and review! Thanks! Tragedy/romance/hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**This is a slight sonfic, inspired by Carrie Underwood's Just a Dream. IT might help to listen to the song as you read this or not. This is a sad fic but it might have a happy ending. SO enjoy! **

* * *

Jo opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. If anyone would have told her that she would be getting married to the town delinquent she wouldn't have believed them. No one ever thought that Jo would wear a wedding dress. They all thought she was this tough chick and she would never fall in love. Boy, were they wrong.

The white dress was simple, just the way Jo wanted it. It was strapless and was tight at the top, but once it reached her waist it flowed out to her feet. Covering the entire thing was beads and lace. Alright so it wasn't simple. But Jo wasn't going to argue, she absolutely loved the dress.

Zoe and Alison were her maids of Honor and they were waiting outside of the tent for her. Carter was the best man and Henry was the minister.

This wedding would be the first wedding since the almost wedding of Alison and Stark. In fact it was kind of similar but it also seemed like more people were coming to this one. Maybe because no one believed that Jo was actually getting married. Or they just wanted to go to a social gathering.

Jo smirked to herself when she thought of Fargo. Thank god he had Julia otherwise this would be the worst day of his life.

"Jo, are you almost ready?" Zoe asked from outside the tent.

"Yeah I'm coming," Jo said taking a deep breath. This was it she was getting married.

Jo walked out the tent to see Alison and Zoe smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. She looked out to the alter and didn't see Zane or Carter.

"Where are they?" Jo asked, slightly panicking.

"They are on their way, they just got stuck in traffic," Alison told her. "Calm down, this is your big day." Jo smiled at Alison, but couldn't help but notice that she seemed sad. It must have been bringing back a lot of memories.

A few moments later the Sheriff's Jeep pulled up, instead of Zane's car, and Carter came out. Alone. Now Jo was panicking where the hell was Zane?

"Carter," Jo yelled running over to him, trying not to get her dress dirty. "Where is Zane?"

Carter looked awkwardly towards the ground. And Jo just saw that he had scratches on his face. And his wrist was in a cast.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. "Where's Zane?"

"Jo, maybe I should tell you this inside the tent where you can sit down," Carter told her in a low voice, ignoring a worried look from Alison and an anxious one from Zoe.

Carter led Jo back into the tent, where she sat down in one of the chairs. She could tell that he wasn't in a good mood. And whatever it was he needed to tell her, he didn't want too. All of the sudden it sunk in.

"Carter…" Jo started carefully. "Please tell me…please tell me what happened," she begged.

"Zane was driving and a car cut in front of us and he tired to control the car but we crashed into a tree. We got to a hospital but…" Carter didn't continue, and JO didn't need him too, she already knew the rest of it.

"Carter I…" All of the sudden it felt like she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening to her.

"Carter what-" Alison asked, entering the tent. But she stopped when she saw the looks on both of the faces. Jo was close to tears but she refused to let them fall. "Oh Jo." Alison gave Jo a hug, but Jo shrugged her off.

"I'm fine, I'll be okay…" Jo tried to tell them, but her voice gave her away.

"I'll uh, go tell everyone," Alison said quietly leaving the tent. And Jo knew how she must have felt when Carter told her Stark was gone. It was must have been hard to Carter to have to do it twice.

"Jo, if you need anything, I'm here," Carter told her gently. All Jo could do was nod. If she said anything the tears would be out, and she didn't want that to happen.

Jo was supposed to be a strong and independent woman who didn't need anyone, especially a husband. But today Jo wasn't her usual self today. In one quick motion she hid her head in her hands and began to cry. Carter slowly walked over to her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Moments later Jo was sick of just sitting there crying. Quickly she stood up and ran out of the tent. Everyone outside started at her but she ignored what they were saying. Most of them were probably asking how she was. The answer, horrible everyone should know that.

Jo continued to run. And she knew exactly where. The jail cell in the Sheriff's Office. The place where she first met Zane, and where he proposed. It seemed like it was the only place right now that remind her of him. All she could do was think about him. And what could have been.

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go? _

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe. _

_It's like I'm looking from distance, standing in the background_

_And everyone's saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is Just a dream_

Once she reached the Sheriff's Office she went straight to the cell and collapsed on the bed inside. All she wanted was for Zane to come back and hold her.

* * *

**Okay so I am stopping here. But not finished. This is now going to be a two-shot. I have an idea for a happy ending and a not so happy ending and i am going to type both of them up and post both of them. SO i guess techincally it is a three-shot. But please review and tell me what you think! Also tell me what ending you want to see most! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided to make it three-shot instead of two different endings. I thought about it and it would work! So this is part 2, enjoy!**

Jo stared straight ahead at the road as she drove to the church where the funeral was. She had only been to one funeral and that was Nathan's Stark. The similarities were obvious. At least there was someone who knew how she felt. She had yet to talk to Alison about it, but Jo was staring to think that maybe she would soon.

Carter insisted on driving her, but she refused and said she wanted to go alone, she needed time to think.

The funeral home came into view and Jo felt like she couldn't breathe, she was feeling like this a lot lately. But today it was final. Zane was dead.

She pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. Taking a deep breath Jo slowly got out of her car and walked towards the church. People were gathered outside talking with each other. Everyone was probably thinking the same thing. They never thought they would be attending the funeral for Zane anytime soon. Neither did Jo. Sure he had his share of near death experiences but still.

Jo saw Carter waiting for her gave him a small wave. She walked over to him, and the moment she reached him, he gave her a hug. Her head was buried in his shoulder. Memories came flooding back to her. Of times when she stood like this with Zane, he made everything better, but this one time he wouldn't be able to do that. He wouldn't be able to do it ever again.

"So, Jo, how are you holding up?" Carter asked her softly pulling away from the hug.

"Alright," Jo replied, but the answer sounded slightly strained. "Can we just go inside?"

"Yeah sure," Carter said and let her go inside first.

"Jo!" Jo turned around to see Zoe running towards her. "Hey." Jo was thankful that Zoe didn't ask her how she was doing.

"Hi," Jo said quietly. "I-I'm going to go sit down now." She didn't say the reason why, but it was because she saw Lucas walking towards Zoe, she wouldn't be able to stand seeing them together, now that they were engaged.

Jo ignored everyone trying to talk to her. She took a seat away from everyone else and waited for it to start.

She didn't pay much attention to the beginning. But when it was time for other people to say things about Zane she wanted to listen. Most of them were about how he had been troublesome when he first came to Eureka and how he had matured. But no one mentioned him and Jo. And Jo was thankful for that, she didn't want to be mentioned or for any of the attention to be brought to her.

Jo tried her hardest not to cry. Most people would think she wasn't sad at all, just because she wasn't crying. But she didn't want to let herself cry in front of this many people. It made her feel weak and she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. All she wanted was for Zane to come back, and come out and tell her that this was all a joke.

When it was time to put the coffin in the grave Jo looked down at the ground. She couldn't watch, it was way too hard, the hardest thing for her in her whole life to look at. The moment it was in the grave Jo ran. She couldn't stand it anymore. Where she was going to she had no idea but she wanted to be away from everyone.

She found herself in the secluded spot where she and Zane had made up after the whole aging scare. Jo had wanted a break-up dinner, but Zane wanted to get back together with her. If he hadn't said that they wouldn't have been together and gone through all that they had.

Jo sat there with her knees against her chest feeling the most vulnerable she ever felt. Then the tears were falling freely as if they were trying to get away from her eyes as quickly as possible.

"Jo?" someone called. She looked around and saw no one. "Jo?"

**OOOh! Cliffhanger! Who is calling Jo's name? I am pretty sure most of you know who it is, but leave a review and tell me who you think it is! Part 3 will be up either tonight or tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the delay, we are moving so I have been busy but here is part 3! AKA the happy ending! So enjoy! **

"Jo?" Someone was calling her name. "Jo?" there it was again.

All of the sudden the world was spinning and everything was a blur. The field disappeared and she was in a bed with…Zane next to her and she was crying.

"What the hell?" Jo muttered, she sat up and her head immediately hurt.

"Jo, are you okay?" Zane asked gently sitting up as well and pushing some hair away from her face.

"You're….you….you're here….alive…" Jo stuttered not being able to talk in full sentences.

"Uh, I would hope so," Zane said, trying to lighten the mood. "What the hell happened in your dream?"

Dream?

"Uh, nothing," Jo told him, not looking him in the eyes. She wasn't always the best at telling him about her feelings. The dream still felt real to her, it would be too hard to explain.

"Jo," Zane said sternly, lifting her chin so she was looking at him once again. "Tell me what happened."

"I was getting ready for our wedding and you were suppose to be riding with Carter but he came back alone and you were…" Jo wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"How'd you look?" Zane asked smirking. Normally Jo would have rolled her eyes, but instead she hit him in the arm (harder than usual) and glared at him. "Sorry keep going," he added rubbing his arm.

"You…you were dead," she whispered, once again not able to look at him. "and well I couldn't believe it happened. All I could think about was the fact I wouldn't be able to see you again." Jo stpopped for a moment before adding, "just please don't leave me."

"I don't plan on it, ever," Zane promised. "I wouldn't leave you…JoJo." He was smiling now and so was she.

"I love you," Jo told him.

"I love you too," Zane smiled.

He reached over and took her face in his hands before kissing her. And Jo knew at the moment that everything was all right. It was just a dream.

**Yay! Its done! I really like this and I hope you guys do too! Sorry if there are any mistakes! So please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
